My Student
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Just a little (long) oneshot that's been floating in my head for a while. I've always wondered...how did Kagome get into high school? Even though she crammed like crazy, she was in the past more than she was in school. So, how did it happen? Maybe she had a little inside help? Rated T for teenage perverted thoughts. InuKag, MirSan, and some InuyashaXShippoXKagome family moments.


**A/N Little oneshot that's been drifting in my mind for a while now…a little on the long side, but whatever. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha!**

18 year old Higurashi Kagome sat at the picnic table eating lunch with her three best friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Kagome was quiet as she ate and only the three at the table and her household knew why. It was the anniversary. It was technically two anniversaries in one. Today was the day of her birth, but also the day, that day only three years ago, when she meet him. After hearing Inuyasha's voice coming from the ground and her family crying and calling Kagome's name at the ground, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi learned of Kagome's travels through the well and who Inuyasha _really_ was. When the well closed itself no one, not even her mother, could get the poor girl out of her room for a month. It was only when the first day of high school came that Kagome came out of her room to go to school.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka looked at each other, "Kagome…" Ayumi said softly.

Kagome either didn't hear her or ignored her. The three sighed it was two days until they graduated. Kagome, because of her perfect attendance, this year was able to make straight A's, is the top of the class, and…is miserable every day, especially on her birthday. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi bowed their heads in sadness and continued to eat their lunch. Kagome closed her eyes for three seconds then opened them and whispered his name.

* * *

The principal sat at his desk with three stacks of paperwork surrounding him. The early 20 year old blew some of his black hair out of his face before sitting up. He got out of his chair and walked over to the window in his office and watched as his students ate their lunch outside. His dark colored eyes lingered on one table. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and the man jumped out of his daze, "Come in," he stated, not moving from the window.

The secretary entered, "Um…" she said confused, "Takahashi-sensei?"

"Hai?" Takahashi-sensei asked, still not turning from the window, "What is it?"

"Um…your son's sensei's on the phone," the secretary said, "She says it's nothing bad."

"Hai, arigato, Kyoko-san," Takahashi-sensei stated, turning away from the window and walked towards his desk.

Kyoko-san nodded and closed the door. Takahashi-sensei picked up his phone, "Hello?" he asked and continued his paperwork.

* * *

"Kagome," Eri tried, "Please cheer up. We're graduating in two days."

"Mm, great," Kagome said not really listening.

The three girls sighed. Yuka grabbed Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome…it's your birthday," she said, "I doubt Inuyasha would want to see you like this, or any of your friends for the matter."

Kagome closed her eyes and shrugged Yuka's hand off her shoulder, "I'm fine guys," she said, "You know I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"That's not true and you know it, Kagome," Ayumi stated, "You never leave the house. All you do is study."

"I've got to go write a speech, see ya later guys," Kagome said.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi sighed, "Watanabe Eri, Nakamura Ayumi, and Suzuki Yuka," the intercom said, "Please report to Takahashi-sensei's office, if you're in the building."

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked at each other confused, but headed for the office. When they entered the main office the secretary was getting ready to leave and just pointed to Takahashi-sensei's office. The three girls glanced nervously at each other before walking up to the office and knocking, "It's open," the principal's voice came.

Eri was the one to open the door, "Um, you wanted to see us, Takahashi-sensei?" Yuka asked.

Takahashi-sensei looked up from his papers, "Hai, have a seat and close the door," he stated.

Eri closed the door as Yuka and Ayumi took their seats. Once Eri was seated, Takahashi-sensei put his pen down and looked at the three girls, "You're Higurashi Kagome's friends, right?" the principal asked.

The three teenagers were confused, "Um, hai?" Ayumi said, but it was more of a question.

Takahashi-sensei stood up and walked over to his window, "This may seem off topic," he said, leaning against the window seal, "But how old do you think I am?"

"Nani?" the girls asked.

Takahashi-sensei just nodded, "Um…23?" Eri asked.

Takahashi-sensei smirked and chuckled, "Not even close," he said and stood up, "Has Kagome ever talked about feudal Japan?"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi went wide eyed and stiffened, "U-uh," Ayumi said nervously.

"Only when studying history!" Eri said, a little too quickly.

Yuka hit Eri in the head, "That was too quick you baka," she hissed lowly.

The three girls watched as their principal closed the window, "So she has told you…" he said then chuckled, "I suppose you three wouldn't recognize me in this form."

"Eh?" Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka asked.

The principal removed a golden ring from his right hand. Eri gasped loudly, Yuka fell backwards in her chair, and Ayumi put her hands over her mouth, "Inuyasha…" they said in unison.

Inuyasha smirked, "Right," he said, "And everyone else is here too. Including Sango and Miroku."

"What? But how-and-" Eri stood up, "Why the heck haven't you told Kagome!?"

"Sit down," Inuyasha stated, "I'm still your principal."

Eri quickly sat back down, "I haven't told Kagome because of that no sensei/student relationship law," Inuyasha said.

Eri now felt like an idiot, "Oh…" she said.

"But trust me," Inuyasha said, "Any boy I ever caught flirting or hitting on Kagome…got a lot of detentions for no reason whatsoever."

Ayumi giggled, "So you are the jealous type," Inuyasha glared at her and she shrank in her seat.

"You bet," Inuyasha said, "Kagome was mine 500 years ago and that hasn't changed."

"So…why are we here?" Yuka asked, "Not that it's not great to see you again…"

Inuyasha gave Yuka a cup, "Tell Kagome to drink that," he stated, "I can smell her getting sick."

Yuka sniffed the opening and quickly pulled back and about gagged, "Wha-what the heck is this?!" she yelled and coughed, "It smells like liver!"

"Feh," Inuyasha said, "It works. What do you think you kids drink when you go to Sango, the nurse?"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi went wide eyed and Inuyasha smirked, "This school doesn't have perfect attendance for nothing…" he stated.

Eri turned green, but held it in, along with Yuka, but Ayumi ran straight for the trash can and puked for three minutes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Just give it to her," he said, "None of you have died from drinking it."

"Uh…few more questions first," Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes, but nodded, "Um, Kagome said Sango and Miroku were human…but you said they were alive and that Taijiya-san, the nurse, was her…but Taijiya-san looks no older then you do."

Inuyasha smirked, "Smarter than your grades say you are," Eri's mouth dropped in anger, "When Kagome disappeared and the well sealed itself, everyone, mostly me and Shippo, were devastated. But then, not even an hour after the well was sealed, the spirit of Midoriko, the priestess who created the Scared Jewel in the first place and was trapped in an endless battle, came and allowed us all one wish, not each, but one wish that we agreed on. All it took was one look at each other and we knew what the wish was. We wanted to be with Kagome.

"Midoriko said that she couldn't bring Kagome back to our time, but that she could still grant our wish. We didn't know what she meant by that and she disappeared before we could asked. It was about a century later that we figured it out. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku, while still human, will age like demons. Rin's even alive, but not because of Midoriko, more like my father's demonic energy from Sesshomaru's Tenseiga merged with her so that she's like Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku."

The three girls were in shock, but soon got over it, "A-are you all going to tell Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

" 'Cause if you aren't I will," Eri stated.

Inuyasha glared at Eri, "Now I know how Kagome felt every time I opened my mouth…and you three obviously don't get what a demon means by the word "mine" he stated, "I am going to tell her…_after_ graduation, I think Sango and Miroku too. Once graduation is over, she's no longer my student."

"Wait, didn't you say you had a son one time?" Yuka asked glaring slightly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Get your heads out of the gutter," he stated, "You're turning into Miroku. Yes, I technically have a son, but no, he's not related by blood. That reminds me…" Inuyasha looked at the clock and the three girls followed, "Where is the runt? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

Suddenly, the door opened and a 12 year old boy sucking on a lollipop entered. The three teens blinked and the boy blinked, "Where the heck have you been runt?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"I wanted candy…" the boy said waving the lollipop.

Inuyasha slapped his eyes with his hand slightly, "You and your baka candy addiction, Shippo," Inuyasha stated.

"Shippo?" Ayumi asked.

Shippo nodded and removed his own golden ring, since Inuyasha was in his hanyou form, "Hi!" he said sort of hyper-like, "You're mama's friends, right?"

"Mama? Kagome!" Eri yelled shocked.

Shippo nodded and looked at them like they were stupid, "Yeah…didn't Kagome tell you I was an orphan?" he asked.

Ayumi about fainted, "Okay, that's enough," Inuyasha stated, "Just get that drink to Kagome, force it down her throat if need be."

"Urg…I hate drinking that stuff," Shippo complained.

"Shut up runt," Inuyasha said sliding his ring back on, causing him to take the appearance of his new moon nights, "It ain't for you so stop complaining."

Shippo sighed and put his own ring back on, "I'm serious," Inuyasha said to the three girls, "This is just an appearance, I'm still in my hanyou form. If Kagome's scent isn't back to normal tomorrow, you three can expect detention."

The three girls went wide eyed and ran out of the room towards the shine. Inuyasha smirked, "Sometimes being the principal has its perks."

"Speak for yourself," Shippo said, "I still have to go to school…even though I was alive when the stuff they talk about happened!"

"Feh," Inuyasha laughed, "Which is why I expect nothing less than A's from you."

Shippo stuck his tongue out as his adoptive father.

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk working on her graduation speech. Kagome coughed lightly, _"Look, you got yourself sick again, wench,"_ Kagome laughed, she could totally hear Inuyasha saying that.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned and saw Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka with a coffee to-go-cup in her hands.

"What do you guys want?" Kagome asked turning back to her speech.

Yuka set the cup on Kagome's desk. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What's this?" she asked.

"The…school nurse and principal saw that you were getting sick…" Eri said, "They wanted us to give this to you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I haven't even met the nurse or principal," she stated, "But whatever…"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had to bite their tongue, "Well, we have to get home, Kagome," the three girls watched as Kagome drank the cup like she was drinking an actual cup of coffee.

The girls turned green again, "Mmhm," Kagome said still drinking and waved good-bye to them.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi quickly ran out of the shrine and puked on the grass surrounding it. Kagome stared at the cup, once it was half gone, _this tastes familiar…_ Kagome shrugged and continued to drink it while working on her speech.

* * *

The day of graduation came quickly and Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in his office. Suddenly, he opened his door, "Kyoko-san, call Taijiya Sango and Houshi Miroku please," he said then closed his door.

Inuyasha sat at his desk and put his fingers on his temples, "And tell Sango to bring some pain killers!" he yelled at Kyoko.

"Hai!" Kyoko yelled through the closed door.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. He hated when he got nervous, he always got a terrible migraine. Suddenly, Sango and Miroku came in. Sango sighed and tossed the bottle to Inuyasha, who caught it without looking up, "You know there's no need to be worried…" Sango stated.

Inuyasha glared at Sango and took the correct number of pills out of the bottle, "Shut up," Inuyasha said.

"My friend," Miroku said, "I may not be in your shoes, but I can tell you that Kagome won't hate you. She actually might be quite happy. I mean you were the one who made sure her entrance exam was easier than all the others so she could get in…"

Inuyasha glared at the former monk, "She saved the entire world," he stated, "The least she deserves is to get to go to high school…"

"Right…that's the only reason," Sango smirked.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up," Inuyasha glared as he took the pain killers.

Miroku sighed, "You worry way too much, my friend," he said.

Inuyasha sighed, "Get back to your class before it starts, monk," Inuyasha stated.

"Hai, hai," Miroku stated leaving with his wife not far behind.

Inuyasha sighed and flopped back in his chair. Kyoko suddenly entered his office after knocking, "Sir, I have Kagome-san's speech for you to review," she said handing him the paper, "Remember she needs it back before graduation."

"Hai, hai," Inuyasha said taking the paper.

Kyoko nodded and left. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's paper and began to read: "Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition." (**Steve Jobs**)

Inuyasha smiled. That sounded like Kagome. He continued to read: "Take action. Every story you've ever connected with, every leader you've ever admired, every puny little thing that you've ever accomplished is the result of taking action. You have a choice. You can either be a passive victim of circumstance or you can be the active hero of your own life." (**Bradley Withford**).

Inuyasha smiled. It was a short speech, but this way, the graduation would be short and he could have her again. Inuyasha wrote approved at the top and went out and gave it to Kyoko, "I have paperwork I need to finish," he wasn't lying, "Tell Higurashi-san that I want to see her the minute she's graduated."

Kyoko looked at the principal funny, "Why not now?" she asked.

"Because I'm busy," Inuyasha said, "Were you not listening?"

Kyoko sighed; _no wonder he's not married yet…his stubbornness is horrible_, "Hai, Takahashi-sensei," she said.

Inuyasha nodded and went back into his office. He sat in his chair and sighed, "Great…let's see how much paperwork I can get done in an hour," he said and began working on the three stacks of paperwork surrounding him from yesterday.

* * *

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all attacked Kagome in a group hug as the ceremony finished. They were officially graduated, "I can't believe it!" Eri squealed.

Kagome rubbed her ear that Eri yelled in, "Kagome-san," Kagome and her friends turned to Kyoko, "The principal wants to see you."

Kagome tilted her head slightly, "Why?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea…" Kyoko said then walked away.

Suddenly, Ayumi pushed Kagome towards the door slightly. Kagome looked at her friends and they shooed her towards the building with knowing looks. Kagome looked at her friends like they grew a second head, but entered the school building. She entered the office and walked up to the principal's office. She pulled her arm up and hesitantly knocked, "Who is it?" a voice called from inside.

"Um…Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said.

Kagome heard a thud and a rather colorful word, "Um, are you okay?" she called from behind the door, "Should I come by later?"

"No, no," Inuyasha said, "Come in."

Kagome entered the office and froze like a statue in the doorway. Inuyasha stood in front of his desk and smirked at Kagome's reaction, "What? No hug?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I" Kagome couldn't form one word.

Inuyasha sighed and closed the door after pulling Kagome inside. The minute the door clicked shut Kagome attacked Inuyasha in a hug, "Inuyasha…" she said tearfully.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kagome tightly, "Glad to see you haven't forgotten what I look like as a human," he teased.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but didn't leave his arms, "How?" she asked, "How are you here? How are you human, it's not a new moon?"

Inuyasha chuckled and removed the gold ring he wore, turning him into his hanyou self, "Demon blood, Kagome," Inuyasha stated, "Every 100 years is about a year in human years."

"Wait, then Shippo…" Inuyasha nodded.

"But, not just him," Inuyasha said, smirking.

"Koga-kun?" she asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah, him too, but that's not what I meant," he said.

Kagome had a questioning look on her face. Inuyasha smiled gently at her and pulled away slowly. Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome gasped at who was in the office, "S-Sango, M-Miroku?" more tears formed in her eyes.

Sango hugged Kagome tightly and Kagome quickly followed and laughed happily, "But, but how?" Kagome asked then turned to Inuyasha, "You said…"

"Midoriko gave us one wish," Inuyasha said, "All of us had to agree on one wish."

"We wanted to be with you, Kagome-sama," Miroku said coming up and wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Midoriko said she couldn't bring you back," Sango said, "But she did make it where Miroku, Kohaku and I age as if we were demons."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Why'd you wait this long to tell me?" she asked him.

"That baka no sensei/student relationship law," Inuyasha stated crossing his arms then smirked as if saying there was more.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Is this why every boy that flirted with me got detention for three weeks?" she asked.

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed lightly, "Keh!" he said.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku chuckled, "Well, to be fair," Sango said, "Most of those boys tried to pull a Miroku."

"They _what_!" Kagome squeaked.

"And that's why hated that baka law," Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Then why'd you become a principal?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked everywhere, but at Kagome. Miroku smirked, "Inuyasha knew that you wouldn't pass the normal entrance exam," he said, "So he managed to make your test easier."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha…you…you did that?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, "You risked your life to save the world from Naraku," he said, "The least someone could do is give you a break and let you go to high school."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, "Thank you," she said.

Suddenly, the door opened, "Mama!" Shippo yelled happily.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked then smiled, "Shippo!"

Shippo hugged Kagome laughing. Inuyasha glared slightly at his adopted son, but soon softened, but was then confused, "What the heck are you doing here runt?" Inuyasha stated causing Kagome and Shippo to break the hug, "The elementary school doesn't get out for another two hours."

Shippo laughed nervously and Inuyasha glared, "What happened?" Inuyasha growled.

The phone suddenly rang in Inuyasha's office. Shippo hid behind Kagome as Inuyasha went into his office, "Hello?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't let him kill me," Shippo whispered to Kagome.

"Runt!" Inuyasha yelled after he hung up the phone and stomped back into the main office, "You blew up the science room?"

Kagome turned to Shippo, who looked nervous, "I still can't control my fox fire with this stupid ring on!" Shippo argued.

Inuyasha's palm met his forehead, "Sango…take Shippo home before I chop him into little pieces with Tessaiga…" Inuyasha said trying to stay calm.

Sango grabbed Shippo's hand, "Come on Shippo," she said, "Let's let Kagome calm him down."

Once Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone, Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Why'd the school call you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked away and blushed lightly, "I, uh, may have adopted the runt…" he said.

Kagome went wide eyed, "You did?" she asked.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms, "Let unknowing human foster parents raise a non-aging, fire throwing, fox demon, who still has no control over his powers whatsoever?"

Kagome giggled and walked up to Inuyasha, "And here I thought you hated Shippo," she said.

"Keh…" Inuyasha said, "I didn't say I hated the runt…annoying, yes, hate…not so much."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, "I take it you told Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi before me?" she asked, "I thought that drink tasted familiar…"

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, the school doesn't have perfect attendance for nothing…" he said wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

Kagome giggled, "You never did tell me what was in that drink," she said.

"And you're not going to find out," Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome smiled, "I missed you," she whispered.

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose on Kagome's cheek, "Me too," he said, "Kagome, do you remember what the term "mine" means to demons?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused, "Yes, when talking about an object it's like the human meaning, but when talking about a person it means mate, or wife/husband in human terms," she answered, "Why?"

Inuyasha smirked and lowered his face towards Kagome's, "Because you're _my_ student," he said then kissed her.

It took a second for Kagome to process the words, but once she did she started kissing Inuyasha back with all the love she had for him. Finally, the two broke away, "I take that as a yes then?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Did you really have to ask?" Kagome asked.

"No, just checking," Inuyasha said then kissed her again.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R, I love feedback!**


End file.
